Radiolocation of mobile devices developed in the last half of the 20th century, notably with the deployment of the Global Positioning System (GPS). Mobile phone technology evolved in a similar time frame. By the turn of the century, US cellular carriers deployed location-determination technology in their networks in support of emergency (E9-1-1) services. Subsequently, with the widespread use of smart phones and other portable computing devices, numerous applications utilizing location have been made available for such uses as direction finding, tracking individuals, and matching persons with nearby businesses.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary functional block diagram of a typical data-enabled mobile phone. User 11 can communicate via voice protocols 12, using a dialing function 13 to set up the call. The user may also access applications 14, which may use data protocols 15 to access remote services. Both voice and data protocols make use of a radio 16 for communications. Examples of voice protocols include circuit and packet technologies. Examples of data protocols include circuit, packet, and message technologies, and data carried in-band with the voice.
FIG. 2 shows information associated with an exemplary mobile application, according to the prior art. A user, via a location client 21, requests service 22 from a remote location service provider 23. For example, the client may wish the address of nearby retailers. The location client and location service provider exchange service details 24, for example, authorization information, accuracy of location desired (e.g., precise or general vicinity), preferred store brands, etc.
Subsequently, the location service provider requests the location 25 of the mobile unit from a location determination function 26. After the return of the location 27, the location service provider may perform the functions needed to satisfy the request, and provide the location service 28.